SmPC47
is the 47th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, the ninth season in the Pretty Cure franchise, and also the 436th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, the Smile Cures transform into their Ultra forms and the final battle against Pierrot begins. Synopsis The girls saw Candy becoming her new human form-Royal Candy. Royal Queen also appeared in front of them. She introduced Candy as the new successor of Märchenland and gave her the Miracle Jewel. Before her spirit left them, she told everyone to support Candy and to believe in themselves. The Magic book appeared in front of them and the pages were blank. Royal Queen told them the future is not yet written and it is up to them to continue the story. Candy tried to suppress Pierrot's spawns and it was going well until Pierrot appeared. Pierrot created an army of Bad End spawns and the girls started battling them. They tried everything but the spawns keep coming on them. Soon they were overwhelmed and were losing. Cure Happy demanded to know what Pierrot really is. Pierrot claimed he was created by negative human emotions and he is the embodiment of Despair. He then poured Bad End paint on the magic book which caused the girls to lose their savvy. Candy used the Miracle Jewel to bring them back as the girls found themselves falling into the pool of despair. Suddenly, they could hear Candy's voice and struggled to go back to the light. They finally make it and just in time before Pierrot tried to kill Candy. The girls had obtained their Ultra Form and Pop brought Candy to safety. The girls make quick work on the spawns and managed to take down Pierrot. However Pierrot is still alive and he used all the Bad End energy to create a black hole to suck the Earth... Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Candy Mascots *Pop *Pierrot Major Events *Pierrot gets revived and Candy turns from the Miracle Jewel to Royal Candy. *The book of the Cures appears, and Pierrot gets the black paint on it. *The Smile Cures are in the Bad End Kingdom, but Candy manages to save them with the power of the Miracle Jewel. *The Smile Cures upgraded into their Ultra forms. *Candy transforms into her human form for the first time. *Fire Shoot is first used by Cure Sunny and Cure March *Thunder Blizzard is first used by Cure Peace and Cure Beauty. Trivia *This is the first time that Candy uses her Human form, preceded by Pop in Episode 33. The first was Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel GoGo!. *Although the four Cures gain their combinations, Cure Happy is the only Smile Cure who does not have a double combination attack with other Cures. *The last appearance of the Princess Cure Beauty and Akanbe eycatches. Attacks Fire Shoot(ファイヤー シュート''Faiyaa 'Shuuto'' ): Attack that Cure Sunny and Cure March used to fight together. '''Thunder Blizzard(サンダー'' ブリザード ''Sandaa ''Burizaado''): Attack that Cure Peace and Cure Beauty used to fight together. Gallery SmPC47.Wallpaper.PNG|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 47 wallpaper 1332458 original.jpg|Ultra Happy 03546518.jpg|Ultra happy Ultra Cure Sunny.PNG|Ultra Sunny 05456156451.jpg|Ultra Peace 043410353.jpg|Ultra March 061686269.jpg|Ultra Beauty 25364123468.png|Royal Candy 1360013 original.jpg|Pierrot Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes